<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kazoo in Wonderland!! by StarflowerSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605774">Kazoo in Wonderland!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea'>StarflowerSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly Challenge Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Kazoo, What-If Wonderland!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren brings a kazoo to rehearsal. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly Challenge Works [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kazoo in Wonderland!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! I hope everyone's having a great Tuesday!<br/>This week's challenge prompt was to write a humorous story, so I decided to try something different this time around! I hope you all enjoy it!<br/>As always, comments are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that a kazoo?”</p><p>
  <span>Ren turned the whistle-like instrument over in his hands. “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To admit, he had no clue why or how it ended up in his pocket – he must’ve grabbed it by accident while in his rush to join the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I wanna hear it!” Banri’s excited voice pulled Ren from his thoughts. “I bet you can play it really well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kazoo?” Yuto interjected. “Anyone can play that, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren blinked up at his friends, then stared back at the kazoo again. “If you guys want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach knotted as he raised the kazoo to his lips, the others’ eyes on him. Hesitantly he played a short melody, wincing internally at the shrill, tinny sounds that emerged. Already he thought he could hear snickers from Yuto and Banri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…sounds pretty good, actually,” Wataru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren blinked. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, as good as a kazoo can get at least.” Wataru tilted his head, then perked up. “How about we try it out for one of our songs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at Wataru for an entire beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ren finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru shrugged sheepishly. “I know I’m not usually one to suggest those kinds of ideas, but it’s just for fun, right? What harm will it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s precisely the fact that you of all people are suggesting said idea that I am worried,” Rio countered as he folded his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just for one song!” Banri piped up cheerily. “It can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, right? Besides, it’ll add some variety to our rehearsals too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto nodded eagerly. “Wataru and Banri make good points. Let’s just try it for a bit and see how things go. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren and Rio exchanged a worried glance, the latter’s brow furrowed in a mixture of concern and disapproval. Ren could only shake his head helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Ren nodded. “Let’s try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s faces lit up in surprise, though Yuto’s and Banri’s also shone with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Banri cheered! “What song should we do it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A devilish smirk came upon Yuto’s face. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>What-If Wonderland!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That</span>
  </em>
  <span> song?” Wataru exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Banri was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. “It’d be perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren could only blink. Were Yuto and Banri crazy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio pressed his lips together with a stern shake of his head. “I firmly disagree with this idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once, I agree with Kikyo.” Wataru folded his arms across his chest with a frown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on!” Yuto turned towards Wataru and Rio, his voice almost pleading. “It’s just one song!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way Ren would be able to keep playing something that difficult at such a fast pace,” Wataru retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other songs would you suggest then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that question everyone fell silent. Ren tilted his head in thought. The slower songs were a no-go, as much as he appreciated their simplicity. Something like this would need a more upbeat track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>STARTING OVER?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Banri piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto perked up. “Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Stars Begin!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s upbeat! It’d be perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above Yuto’s and Banri’s shouting, Wataru and Rio exchanged a despairing glance. Ren glanced down at the kazoo, then back at the others nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just stick with </span>
  <em>
    <span>What-If Wonderland!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren swallowed as everyone fell quiet and turned towards him. “It’s definitely more upbeat than the others, and it’s energetic too.” He gripped the kazoo tighter in his hand. “I can do it. I know I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t the problem, Nanahoshi.” Though Rio seemed exasperated, he also seemed resigned as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Wataru paused at Yuto’s and Banri’s expectant faces, then shook his head. “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it looks like everyone’s on board!” Yuto grinned as he high-fived Banri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this fails, the blame lies with you two alone,” Rio admonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Banri seemed unfazed by Rio’s and Wataru’s vexation as he walked over to the drums. “I’m ready to go anytime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Yuto grabbed his guitar excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rio shook his head as he took his place at the keyboard. “I suppose we have no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say,” Wataru sighed as he reached for his bass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren glanced at his friends with a mixture of bemusement and trepidation. “Are we doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the others nodded at him, their expressions ranging from enthused to resigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren drew in a deep breath and placed the kazoo to his lips. “Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song exploded with a burst of energy. Ren jumped in on cue, playing the melody he would normally be singing. Immediately a part of him recoiled. The tinny sound all but clashed with the harmonies around him, to the point of being nearly painful. Yet he continued playing – he would show the others he could do it, no matter what it took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continued, Ren thought he could hear the sounds of the others unraveling. Already Yuto’s and Banri’s laughter rose over that of the music, their parts the first to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you two…!” Wataru called out as if to admonish them, yet his voice was trembling. “Hang in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren felt his breath waver as laughter began bubbling up in him as well. He didn’t dare glance at the others, lest he get thrown off completely. Even Rio was showing signs of cracking, his normally impeccable rhythm falling out of sync as he too was unable to keep in giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything fell apart as they reached the first chorus, wild laughter finally overtaking everyone. Yuto and Banri in particular were seized by hysterics, doubling over laughing. The others weren’t immune though, their laughter mingling as it filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was a bad idea!” Wataru shouted between gasps. “We barely got to the first chorus, and everyone’s laughing so hard they can’t play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what makes this so fun though!” Yuto’s eyes sparkled as he glanced at Ren. “Right, Ren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded as he met Yuto’s gaze, grinning broadly. To be able to let loose like this was more freeing than he had ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s pick up from where we left off,” Wataru said with a smile once they had caught their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren stared in surprise. “Wataru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we came this far, we might as well continue.” Rio’s eyes sparkled as he too smiled at Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two…” Yuto’s face lit up into an ecstatic grin. “Alright! Let’s do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Banri cheered as he fist-pumped the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s heart fluttered as he gazed around at everyone. Somehow, he knew this was going to be amazing in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start from the chorus.” Yuto nodded at Ren. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again they forged on ahead, blazing through the chorus with untethered energy. Everyone was singing and laughing, their voices boisterous and wild as they rang through the air. Soon all else was forgotten, melting away into the joy that they all shared right here, right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were reaching the bridge of the song, Ren thought he heard a rap on the door. Startled, he stopped playing and glanced up. The others halted as well, glancing at each other in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone jumped at another sharp series of raps. Yuto stiffened, tension creasing his face as he walked to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Staff here. We’d like to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren tilted his head, a mixture of curiosity and apprehension sneaking up on him. What could it be about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly Yuto opened the door to find a young woman on the other side. She gazed past Yuto at the rest of Argonavis in a mixture of confusion and bemusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve received multiple noise complaints from other people in the studio,” the woman began. “Not just patrons, but staff as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s stomach knotted as he spoke up. “We’re sorry about that…we got carried away and didn’t realize how loud we were getting.” He bowed in apology, his grip on his kazoo subconsciously tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s expression seemed to soften a touch. “It’s alright. I’m glad that you all are having fun. But please keep in mind to be considerate of others in this studio as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Yuto replied. “On behalf of Argonavis I apologize for the trouble we caused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all good.” The woman gave him a reassuring smile. “I just wanted to check in to make sure everything’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto nodded in understanding. “Thanks. We appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” The woman bowed politely. “Have a nice day, and enjoy the rest of your session.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Yuto replied as he bowed back and closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long beat of silence hung in the room as everyone attempted to process what happened. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room, leaving everyone confused and deflated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri awkwardly shuffled his feet. “So…what do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone shared a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could play something else?” Yuto suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without the kazoo, preferably,” Wataru quipped with what looked like a barely hidden smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Wataru’s words everyone dissolved into laughter again, a combination of relief and joy filling them as warmth filled the room. Everything seemed brighter as their voices mingled and swirled, the air blossoming with light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as they quieted down, the five shared content smiles, their eyes sparkling. Part of Ren wished that this moment of happiness, so warm and bright, would last forevermore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay seriously though, what should we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though innocent, the question was enough to shift the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s brow furrowed up as he glanced at the clock. “We still have some studio time left, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren glanced at the kazoo, then quietly shoved it into his pocket. “We shouldn’t risk causing any more trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s play something else,” Banri replied. “It’d be bad to waste the time we have remaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again everyone glanced at each other. After the high of romping with the kazoo, playing anything else normally felt strange, to say the least. Yet Banri was also right – since they came all this way, they might as well try to be productive, if even a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren perked up with a thought. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Song of Encounters?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Wataru nodded in agreement. “It’s a calm song, so that should help bring things back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others nodded in agreement one by one as they took up their instruments again. The mood settled, a touch heavier, but still warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren turned to the mic and grasped it, closing his eyes. He could feel the others quietly waiting for him, content and patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing in a deep breath, Ren opened his eyes and began to sing, his voice warm as it carried through the air. Everyone was all smiles as they played, joy and passion weaving into the music as it blossomed like flowers and wrapped around them in a warm embrace. Through song they synchronized with each others’ emotions – emotions that could only be expressed through music alone. Drenched in this brightness, their surroundings seemed to melt away into an infinite field of starlight. It was as if they were floating, buoyed by each other’s harmonies, with Ren’s voice carrying them all through the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly the song drew a close, the final notes lingering in the air just a bit longer, as if afraid to let go. Even as they finally faded away the spell remained, a soft, content silence settling over everyone as they drifted peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A collective quiet sigh broke the spell as everyone relaxed, gently shaking themselves off. Gradually Ren’s eyes fluttered open, taking a few moments to adjust to the brightness of the room. It felt like awakening from a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, everyone.” The words slipped from Ren’s mouth without him realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Rio tilted his head. “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you all, I made amazing friends and had experiences I never thought I’d have. I’ve had so much fun with you, and I treasure all the times we spend together.” Ren gazed around at everyone, his heart full as the words rushed out like a flood. “I’m grateful that fate brought us together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren…” Wataru stared at Ren, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was from meeting all of you that I was able to find my voice.” Ren’s breath caught in his throat as his chest tightened. “From the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything.” Tears pricked at his eyes even as he smiled, all too aware of the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re grateful for you too.” Yuto’s eyes sparkled bright as stars as he smiled back. “It was definitely fate that we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru nodded in agreement. “Meeting all of you changed my life in so many ways. I couldn’t be more grateful for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting you reignited the passion I thought I lost,” Rio added, his voice warm and earnest. “I never thought that joining a band would pull me out of the darkness, but I’m glad I joined all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banri’s eyes seemed glassy as he spoke up. “When I first joined Argonavis, I didn’t expect myself to fall in love with you all as much as I did. To me, all of you are more than just bandmates – you’re my closest friends as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught in a myriad of emotions, everyone could only gaze at each other, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Without words they shared a tight embrace, warmth suffusing them as their hearts overflowed. Laughter blossomed again, shining like shooting stars as joy and gratitude washed over them in waves of pure light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light that shone from their hearts burned brighter than ever before – proof of the bonds they shared. And to all of them, those bonds meant everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>